This invention relates to flexible mountings and marine installations incorporating such mountings.
Many complicated methods are used to mount boat and ship engines. In many cases the engine is supported directly on ship bearers so that the space between the bearers is not employed. It is desirable to produce a mounting having a very low profile for example for use in a marine cabin cruiser or yacht where it is desired to achieve an extremely low engine height in order that maximum height be available above the engine, for example for cabin or other accommodation. In many prior art proposals the type of bracket used makes it necessary to cut holes in bearers which may weaken important structural sections of the hull.